everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Allura Enchanting's diary
The Beauty of Smoke and Mirrors No one could compare to my beauty and statuesque posture. My mother always told me to be the best, I had to always look the best. That is why I am so cautioous to my beauty and how I project myself. Now my mother is a damsel-in-distress, which means princess or any fair lady who needs to be saved by a strong and courageous prince. I got into Ever After High, willing to follow in her footsteps. I am one of the most enchanting alluring future princesses ever, so this will be a cake-walk for me. I'm a damsel-in-distress but that doesn't mean I have to be completely helpless, does it? Well what ever happens...happens. Ever After here I come. Chapter 1 School was out, and the enchanting weekend had just begin. I walked over to the Muffington's Bakery with my best friend forever after, Faette Farfairy. We were in the middle of a ravishing conversation about the spring fairest line coming out the next week. "Hey Allura, did you happen to see the new Spring Fairest tops coming next week?" Faette said sitting down with her muffin. I turned all around. "Of course I did! You know I'm always up for the latest fashions, especially tops." Faette waved her hand. "I know, I know! But when are you going to get one?" I stood up to put the coffee cup in the trash. "I really don't know. I guess the first day it comes out?" "Well make sure to save me a top. I don't want to feel left out along with you." Faette shadily said towards me. Funny. Chapter 2 I looked upon the Mirrornet the next day and saw that the tops were coming exclusively on a Monday, a school day. I'm all up for shopping online in school but not in class. I would get in hexa trouble if Mr. Pied Piper caught me shopping in Muse-ic class-ic. "These tops are exclusive to Monday! Not just next week." I yelled, still scrolling to find if they're be anywhere else. Faette was walking next to me and she noticed something. She took my MirrorPhone. "Look, they have 500 in stock and you can order it in class, but you'll have to be sly." '' I grabbed my phone back. ''"How? My phone is the biggest and flashest." Then it hit me, what if someway I could cloak my phone? But I knew you could cloak my phone into a notebook: My roommate,Hayden Huntsman. Chapter 3 Hayden is one of the best hunters (not hunting animals and creatures that is) to grace me. She has a sort of arranged tools that could help me. Scurrying as fast as I could, I caught her just as she was about to leave our dorm room. "Hey, Allura. Is everything okay?" she asked while helping me to the crystal water fountain I gotten last week. Capturing my breath back with this spellicious crystal water, I explained the whole ordeal to her. "Now I know shopping in class isn't the way to go, but I really want this, badly! Do you think you could put your hunter skills to use?" Hayden chuckled and patted my shoulder. "You mean cloaking your phone? Into what? A notebook of notes?" My eyes widen. "That's what I was thinking exactly!" Hayden stopped laughing. "You're not joking, huh? Well let me get the things needed and I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Hugging Hayden? "Thanks girl, anything you need, just ask." Chapter 4 Early the next day, I went to the entrance of the the school when Hayden stopped me. She told me to "Put my phone out in my hand out". She waved her hand over mine. "Now this cloak spell will only last for exactly three hours, four if you aren't on it too long. Only your eyes can see it." "So that means no phone before class?" I asked, looking down at my phone. "Exactly!" Hayden walked off, looking for her cousin, her ravishing cousin, Hunter Huntsman."Hunter!" She yelled,"Come back here with my axe!" Not having my phone was going to be the longest three periods ever (since muse-ic class-ic is in fourth). Chapter 5 Finally, I was finally in Muse-ic Class-ic. Good thing I sit in the back of the room. Carefully, I took out my phone notebook and starting to take notes. "Miss Allura, what are you doing back there with the notebook?" Mister Piper asked while tapping his feet. Slowly looking up. "Taking...notes?" "Oh its fine that you're taking notes, just make sure you're paying attention." "I will Mr. Piper." I was in the clear. This cloaked notebook thing was actually working! I saw the top and only two were in stock (wow, girls must love their tops). I tried to order it but there were no more. "'''Whhhyyyyy'?!"'' I yelled out in the middle of the lesson. "Sorry, my pen broke. I mean my pencil broke." I knew this was going to be too good to be true. I slouched my head on the pedestal for the rest of the period. Chapter 6 After Muse-ic was dismissed, Princess Design, one of my favorite classes, was up but I wasn't in the mood for anything. Not shopping, not going out for lunch, not even doing my makeup. I was absolutely done! Then I heard someone call out my name. "Allura! Allura!" I turned around, looking depressed. It was Hayden, Hunter, and Ashlynn Ella. "We have something for yooouu." Hayden suspicious remarked. Hayden gave me the Spring Fairest top along with the full outfit! It had blue flowers running across it and a matching headpiece. I was in awe''."Oh my fairy godmother! You guys gave me the whole set? But these weren't out yet!"'' "Well I have connections and shoes trading for clothes are step up don't you think?" ''Ashlynn fluffed the top up. I gave a hug to all three of them. ''"Thank you, so much." This was the first time I felt so much love from people who cared for me. Faette came up to me and smiled. I'm glad that these are my friends.Category:Diaries Category:Allura Enchanting Logs